tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Flatbeds, Conflats and Well Wagons
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Flatbeds CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Conflats CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Wellwagons Flatbeds, also known as Flat Trucks, Conflats and Wellwagons are used for transporting large items such as cars, crates, containers, heavy machinery, and engines. Basis The flatbeds are based on GWR J28 Macaw b flatbeds, the conflats are based on BR 13-Ton Conflat A Wagons and the wellwagons GWR 'Crocodile G' 35-Ton bogie wellwagons. Trivia * Three flatbeds, including one with Flora's Tram Coach covered in tarpaulins are in display at Drayton Manor Theme Park. * The Breakdown Train, Rocky, Judy and Jerome are accompanied with conflats painted the same colour scheme as each crane respectively. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (various colours) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (wellwagon, conflat, and flatbed with paint drums; all discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Take-Along (flatbed with breakdown train; discontinued) * Take-n-Play (conflat with Dieselworks Fix Up) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Town (discontinued) Gallery Flatbeds File:Donald%27sDuck16.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.png|Percy and Toby on flatbeds File:CrankyBugs26.png File:It%27sOnlySnow60.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor30.png|The Queen of Sodor on a flatbed File:ThomasToTheRescue54.png File:ThomasSavesTheDay62.png File:Halloween32.png File:ThomasandtheStatue15.png|The Steam Team statue on a flatbed File:HenryandtheFlagpole17.png File:WharfandPeace73.png File:SirHandelInCharge66.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse78.png|The Chinese Dragon on a flatbed File:SteadyEddie19.png|The Waterwheel on a flatbed File:CreakyCranky75.png File:ThomasAndThePigs53.png File:TheThomasWay17.png|Harold on a flatbed File:GoneFishing(episode)10.png File:FlatbedsofFear10.png|The Flatbeds of Fear File:ToadandtheWhale80.png|The whale on a flatbed File:PhiliptotheRescue31.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure243.png File:TheGreatRace227.png File:MeetSam7.png|Sam pulling flatbeds File:FlatbedsDraytonManor.jpg|3 Flatbeds at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManor8.jpg|A Flatbed with Flora's Tram Coach covers in tarpaulins File:YardDraytonManor.jpg File:ERTLLogCarPromo.JPG|ERTL Log Car promo art File:ChineseDragonERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Chinese Dragon Promo art File:Aflatbedinreallife.jpg|A Flatbed in real life Conflats File:CrosspatchRS3.png File:CrosspatchRS4.png File:ThomasAndTrevor21.png|Trevor on a conflat File:BreakVan5.png File:OneGoodTurn24.png File:TrainStopsPlay87.png|Caroline on a conflat File:HappyEverAfter67.png File:ThomasandSkarloey'sBigDayOut45.png|Skarloey derails on a conflat File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage82.png File:HeroOfTheRails158.png File:TheLionOfSodor28.png File:TheLionOfSodor71.png|The Lion of Sodor on a conflat File:Percy'sParcel15.png File:MerryMistyIsland57.png|A conflat loaded with Christmas decorations File:Up,UpandAway!91.png File:FieryFlynn79.png File:KingoftheRailway8.png File:SteamieStafford31.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress75.png|Conflat of jam File:HenrySpotsTrouble31.png File:PhiliptotheRescue28.png File:BubblingBoilers101.png File:BubblingBoilers175.png File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame2.png|Lift and Load crane game File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor promo art File:Conflatbasis.png|A Conflat in real life Wellwagons File:GallantOldEngineRS8.png|Rheneas on a wellwagon in The Railway Series File:MountainEnginesRS2.png|Culdee on a wellwagon File:CrossedLinesRS6.png|Tractors on wellwagons being shunted by James File:Bill,BenandFergus19.PNG|The Rock Crusher on a wellwagon File:NotSoHastyPuddings54.png|Elizabeth on a wellwagon File:ThomasAndTheMoles59.png|Buster on a wellwagon File:JackOwnsUp47.png|Jack rolls onto a wellwagon File:AlfieHasKittens2.png|Alfie on a wellwagon File:ExcellentEmily67.png|Trevor on a wellwagon File:DayoftheDiesels383.png|Kevin on a wellwagon File:TheChristmasTreeExpress33.png|Rheneas on a wellwagon File:BlueMountainMystery94.png|Paxton on a wellwagon File:BlueMountainMystery437.png|Victor on a wellwagon File:DenandDart36.png|Mavis on a wellwagon File:Wellwagonbasis.png|A wellwagon in real life Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHenry'sLogCar.jpg|ERTL Henry's Log Car File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor File:ERTLLorry1Flatbed.jpg|ERTL Lorry 1 File:ChineseDragonERTL.jpg|ERTL Chinese Dragon File:WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Conflat ("Cargo Car") File:OrangeSodorCargoCarwithCargo.jpg File:WoodenRailwayCaliforniaStateFairCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway California State Fair Cargo Car File:WoodenRailwayCheeriosCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Cheerios Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayLearningCurveCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway Learning Curve Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayPBSKidsCargoCar.png|Wooden Railway PBS kids Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayToytopiaCargoCar.jpg|Wooden Railway Toytopia Cargo car File:WoodenRailwayYumstersCargoCar.jpg|Yumsters Cargo car File:WoodenThomaswithSixFlagsCar.JPG|Wooden Railway Thomas with six flags cargo car File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Wooden Railway Happy Birthday Special File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Bachmann Wellwagon File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Bachmann Flatbed File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|Bachmann Conflat File:HornbyFlatbed.jpg|Hornby Circus Flatbed File:HornbyCircusFlatbed2.jpg File:Take-n-PlayDieselworksRattlingCargoCar.jpg|Take-n-Play conflat File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Motor Road and Rail James in Busy Bee livery and flatbed File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Harvey with Works Unit Coach and flatbed File:TOMYTrackMasterHarvey2007.jpg|TrackMaster Harvey with Works Unit Coach and Flatbed (original) File:TrackMasterSamson.jpg|Samson with dinosaur flatbeds File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|TrackMaster Freddie Ding-a-ling File:TrackMasterDenattheDieselworks.jpg|Den at the Dieselworks File:TrackMasterStephen.jpg|TrackMaster Stephen with wellwagon with horse statue File:TrackMasterPorter.jpg|TrackMaster Porter with flatbed with pipes and truck with crates File:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|TrackMaster Slippy Sodor Thomas File:TOMYHarveyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Harvey (second Japanese variation) File:PlarailVictor.jpg|Plarail Victor File:Wind-upFlatbed.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Wind-up Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Wind-up Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Wind-up Chinese Dragon File:LionelHaroldFlatbed.jpg|Lionel Harold Flatbed File:Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go Culdeewithapplecars.jpg See also * Category:Images of Flatbeds * Category:Images of Conflats * Category:Images of Wellwagons Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway